1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle door actuators and in particular to a vehicle door lift conversion kit adapted for lifting a vehicle door vertically which fits on a variety of different types of existing vehicles as a conversion kit using a lift assist actuator to operate the door vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to have a vehicle door which opens vertically particularly when parking in tight spaces for easy access and egress and when loading or unloading long items which would not fit past a door that pivots open horizontally.
There is also a value associated with vehicle doors opening vertically because they are only a very few exclusive and expensive vehicles manufactured with doors that open vertically.
Prior art retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kits are usually custom fit into a vehicle requiring extensive labor and custom-made parts to make the devices fit particular types of vehicles.
Prior art devices with no limiter on gas cylinders very quickly result in the lubricant leaking out, breaking the seal so the gas leaks out and the spring wears out.
Prior art devices are often fabricated of parts welded together so that the parts are not readily replaceable.
Prior art devices employ cheap gas chamber cylinders with short strokes to assist in lifting the door and they do not allow the door to open all the way up or give the user an adjustable range of motion.
Prior art devices fail to provide a safety lock for mechanically holding the door up in case of failure of the cylinder or actuator holding the door up.
What is needed is a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit which is easily adaptable to fit most makes and models of vehicles and is easy to install and operate.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a stationary fixed chassis plate with a movable door attaching arm attached to the fixed chassis plate by a double axis connector enabling horizontal and vertical pivoting between the arm and the plate and a lift assisting actuator pivotally connected between the arm and the plate as a universal door opening and lift assisting component of the door lift conversion kit with changeable adapter plates, removably mountable on the fixed chassis plate to fit any of a variety of vehicle types for attaching the door lift conversion kit to the vehicle body and a changeable extension arm and door mounting brackets, removably mountable on the door attaching arm to mount the door of any of a variety of vehicle types on the arm, thereby creating a universally adaptable door lift conversion kit for any of a variety of vehicle makes and types.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit using changeable adapter plates to fit various types of vehicles, and an adjustable actuator to assist in lifting vehicle doors which is easily adaptable to fit most makes and models of vehicles and is easy to install and operate.
Another object is to adjust the amount of gas in the gas charged lift assisting actuator for each vehicle make and model.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit with easily replaceable parts that are not welded in place, which are bolted together allowing an individual part to be replaced and reducing replacement cost.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit with a sealed linear bearing cam to provide smooth easy action in opening and closing the door vertically.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit with a variety of lift assisting actuators including, but not limited to, a gas charged spring, a lift spring or apparatus of any means, an electric linear actuator with a screw gear inside a chamber, which may be activated by a remote door opening control which trips a switch to activate the electric motor when the door is open past the roof line, and including a mechanical limiter for adjusting the amount of lift of the door to any desired height within its range.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit with a safety lock in the form of a key or pin to be inserted to maintain the door in the up position in case the lifting assist means should fail, which is very useful in situations where the door is to be held open for long periods of time, such as in a showroom or in working on a vehicle interior.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit with a horizontal limiter so the device is adapted to limit the door to open normally only a sufficient horizontal distance so that the door is positioned outside of an edge of a roofline of a vehicle above a door opening served by the device.
One more object of the present invention is that it provides a limiter adjuster, which may be a safety screw, to adjust the door to a desired position, to lock the limiter in so the door doesn""t hit any parts of the vehicle, such as a fender.
Yet another object of the present invention is a mechanical limiter of the gas charged spring of the lift assisting actuator, preventing the gas spring from running out to the full limit so it does not allow the piston to open to the full extent for longer life and greater reliability with no leakage and resultant wearing of the spring which occurs without the mechanical limiter.
In brief, a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit, with changeable adapter plates to fit various vehicles, and an adjustable door lifting assist means, is easily adaptable to fit most makes and models of vehicles and is easy to install and operate. The device has easily replaceable parts, which are preferably bolted together, thereby allowing an individual part to be replaced and reducing replacement cost, although they may be welded together. The retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit has an actuator, which assists in lifting the door for smooth easy action when opening and closing the door vertically. The device provides a mechanical limiter for adjusting the amount of lift of the door to any desired vertical height within its range. A horizontal limiter is also provided, which limits the door to open normally only a sufficient horizontal distance so that the door is positioned outside of an edge of a roofline of a vehicle above a door opening served by the device. The retrofit vertical door lift conversion kit further comprises a safety lock in the form of a key or pin to be inserted to maintain the door in the up position in case the lifting assist means should fail, which very useful in situations where the door is to be held open for long periods of time.
An advantage of the present invention is that it may be adapted to fit different vehicles easily.
Another advantage of the present invention is that is easy and inexpensive to install.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it limits the horizontal movement of the door.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it is easy to operate.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it is easy and inexpensive to replace.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the individual components are replaceable.
An associated advantage of the present invention is that it may be locked in any of a number of predetermined upright positions (preferably the stroke on the gas spring reaches 65 mm and 95 mm when set at two preset holes).
A subsequent advantage of the present invention is that it allows the door to be opened to any desired adjustable vertical height.
One more advantage of the present invention is that the lift assisting actuator, the linear bearing, and the whole configuration stays loose and lubricated on moving parts and tight on control parts.
Yet one more advantage of the present invention is that it limits the gas charged spring of the lift assisting actuator, providing longer life and greater reliability with no leakage and resultant wearing of the spring.
A further advantage of the present invention is that when the door comes down, the present invention limits the door from sagging below a desired height.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it limits the raising action of the door to any of a variety of selected heights.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it limits the horizontal opening action of the door to a point just past the roof line to allow the door to lift outside the roof line.
One more advantage of the present invention is that the door lift height may be adjusted.
A further advantage of the present invention is that door opens and closes smoothly.